voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Parozandreta
Parozandreta is an ancient city that served as the capital home of the Dauans both in ancient and modern times, being rediscovered and rebuilt by a Scauv/Dauan collaboration in 76 AE. Bramus The ancient Dauans originally settled in the far north side of the Winter Desert and only made the crossing to Mount Dau before The Chill could have a chance to set in, for them to worship and then leave the mountain once The Chill began to subside. However, during a period of particularly bad weather The Chill began to spread closer to the Dauan encampments every year, trapping them to starve. As these Chills grew larger, so did the need for a warm haven. Winterfoot's Expedition As the third Chill approached it was decided by the Elders that an expedition had to be led to find a new city. A younger, bolder Dauan Elder stepped forward and suggested that Mount Dau may be an excellent point to call home, especially due to the fact that the worst of The Chill seemed unable to cross the river dividing the Winter Desert and the mountain itself. The Elders accepted this reasoning, though they held hope of warmer climates in the southern islands. Thus, two expedition parties were sent out - the Elder and a party of his choosing would attempt to discover a site on the slopes of Mount Dau and prepare for the migration, whilst a sailor known as Icebreaker would lead a larger party would sail around the mainland to the Isles. The Elder set out with three other men, electing to have speed rather than power. He would later say that it would be easier to keep three men safe through The Chill and prepare for the migration with all of them than keep dozens of men safe and only have three to prepare by the end. The party made a time of six weeks, traveling through the very worst of The Chill, before becoming lost some six days from the river. Deciding that it would be too difficult to attempt to cross the river at such a harsh time, they made slow progress - after a further three weeks, they made the river with little rations left, and waited until The Chill lulled long enough for them to rush through one of the fords. After two days, with the party close to starvation, the ford became safe to cross and the party rushed through. They made the rest of the journey through cold but fair weather, and made it to Mount Dau three months before the end of The Chill. During the six months before the arrival of the Dauan peoples the party focused on gathering food and taming the land for a large settlement. They treated the mountain with reverence, apologizing that so few could make it for the first time in centuries. Development The Dauans arrived in great numbers yet due to careful planning there was food to spare. The Elder and his men were congratulated for such a huge success and elevated him to such a high standing that his name could be found on many of the rocks that adorn Mount Dau's slopes. The Elders originally settled closer to the ford than the mountain, and proclaimed that a mass movement would be led to the mountain to worship every half moon. The settlers rejoiced in their closeness to such a holy place, and worked hard under the eyes of their Gods. As time went on, and Elders came and went, the settlement creeped up to the very cliff faces of the mountain. It was decided that a temple should be erected, and it would be the holiest in all the lands. The construction took three years, though the torches had not yet been built, and the settlers came to worship every night. With this, and the construction of the port, Parozandreta as we know it was all but completed. Fall and Rediscovery Like all cities, Parozandreta eventually decayed long before the Dauans. The tribespeople retreated to live inside the mountain itself, until Scavoran settlers discovered the ruins in Y76 and aided the Dauans in their rebuilding. Today it is one of the major cities in New Scavoran, acting still as the home to some Dauans and the Scauvs. Category:New Voldrania Category:Scavoran Category:Cities